1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic closure cap, particularly for glass containers, with a range of applications. The plastic closure cap has pivoting grippers located on a sleeve part surrounding a bottle neck, the grippers have gripping edges which abut one another in flush fashion in the closing position, and which overlap one another and are joined in a force-locking and form-locking fashion to make a closed surface encompassing a bottle neck, and a cap part exposing a seal or opening has a formed-on gripper part being used for opening. A force-locking connection is one which connects two elements together by force external to the elements, as opposed to a form-locking connection which is provided by the shapes of the elements themselves.
In one such closure cap, that is known from German Published, Prosecuted Application DE 23 27 553 B2, the closure part is formed by an encompassing bead formed onto the sleeve part on the inside, which can be constructed in such a way as to not be especially thick.
When the cap is mounted on the bottle neck, the cap region carrying the encompassing bead needs to be widened outward so that it can engage over the undercut edge of the bottle neck and lock into place there. The widening does not assure a secure snap-type connection between the cap bead and the undercut edge of the bottle neck.
A version known from German Petty Patent DE 88 05 665 U1 is also constructed in multiple parts, resulting in greater weight of the cap.
A version known from German Petty Patent DE 84 05 233 U1 is also constructed with expansion aids in the closure part, so that the material will not tear when expanding during sterilization.
When the cap part is torn open, an undesired burr is thus created in the surface of the closure cap, where possible residues of foreign substances may stick during later use.
A version known from Published European Application No. 02 42 453 A2 is also in multiple parts and must be flanged over at the undercut part of the bottle to provide a secure seat.
When that closure cap is manufactured, the lid part is also made of plastic which prevents difficulties in terms of the recycling of raw materials.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a plastic closure cap, in particular for glass containers, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, which necessarily offers a useful addition so that in terms of manufacture it is more favorably constructed and in the closing process can be closed more rationally, and in which the expense for the complete closure cap is reduced.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a plastic closure cap, in particular for glass containers, comprising a lid part to be pulled off exposing a seal or an opening; a sleeve part surrounding a bottle neck of a container; grippers being secured on the sleeve part and pivotal at material weak points at the sleeve part, the grippers abutting one another in flush fashion in a closing position and being joined to make a closed surface encompassing the bottle neck, the grippers having sides pointing toward one another, and the grippers being rectangular as seen in a plan view and curved as seen in cross section; tabs associated with the grippers; the sides of the grippers and the tabs facing one another having alternating tab profiling mutually complementing one another in the closing position; and the sides of the grippers being beveled toward the inside and overlapping one another in the closing position.
The subject of the invention extends not only to the characteristics of the individual claims but also to their combination.
In order to be attached to the bottle neck, the closure cap is constructed in such a way that it has weak points in the material on the closure cap that are constructed to suit bottling technology, and formed-on hooks, tabs and grippers. These hooks, tabs and grippers are disposed in such a way that upon axial opening of the die mold they can be expelled in the injected state without being destroyed or deformed.
It is not until the caps are sealed to the bottle neck that the hooks, tabs and grippers are pivoted downward in such a way that they engage the underside of the undercut bottle neck edge. The hooks, tabs and grippers are side by side in such a position that at the end of the closing process, they are joined over a large area and are flush. They are joined in a force-locking and form-locking way to make a closed surface encompassing the bottle neck, and this surface may be constructed in various geometric shapes. As a result of the construction of the cap in this form in the die, it has a relatively short structure for manufacturing purposes and can be expelled from the die mold easily, with a high Nester number.
The force-locking and form-locking connection of the hooks, tabs and grippers that are located next to one another may be provided in such a way that they are welded by ultrasound next to one another, one above the other, or in combined form, or by means of small locking hooks and receptacles in various geometric shapes and in combination with the tabs that are located one above the other, they do not allow the seal to be opened without being destroyed.
The closure cap may be used for the various bottles as defined by DIN in the various embodiments. It is especially suitable for a secure seal for media enclosed in closed glass containers that are under high pressure.
At the same time, the closed cap offers a warranty seal as proof of intactness and need not be flanged over afterward or provided with an attached warranty indication, as has become known for other closures.
It is also possible for the material weak point formed on the closure cap in some manner appropriate for bottling to be constructed in such a way that by way of it, tearing open and opening can be performed without the closure cap and the closing part being lost from the bottle.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the lid part has an inner surface with an annular clamping lip protruding downward, having a periphery protruding outwardly.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a plastic closure cap, in particular for glass containers, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.